Karma Police
by CosmicAutumnRebel
Summary: "The boy looked so small and vulnerable. Heavy steel manacles adorned his wrists. His chestnut-brown hair was messy and sticky. There were smudges of dirt on his face, along with a few bruises and smears of blood. He was almost too precious to torture." Scottman, rated M for really violent, twisted sexual themes.


The light danced off of the pearls of bone, those between the pale crimson lips of Scott Tenorman. Long since the loss of his father and mother, his thirst for revenge had been less than fully quenched when he led Eric Cartman to the truth of his ancestry. And Scott was now in the best place he'd been in since his parents bought him a full set of Radiohead albums for eighth grade graduation.

In front of him, tears misting his amber eyes, was his half-brother.

The boy looked so small and vulnerable. Heavy steel manacles adorned his wrists. His chestnut-brown hair was messy and sticky. There were smudges of dirt on his face, along with a few bruises and smears of blood. He was almost too precious to torture.

"So, Eric, are you ready to have some fun?"

Cartman choked out a barely audible reply. "Please...be gentle..."

Scott leered at him. "I couldn't hear you."

"Be gentle...please, don't make it hurt..."

"That's adorable...you sure are a cute kid. How about we play a few games?"

Cartman sniffed and nodded. What choice did he have?

"Aww, are you crying? That's certainly too bad... do you remember the taste of my tears? I'm sure you do. And we had the same father...do you suppose your tears are as sweet to me as mine to you?" Scott ran his tongue over his braces before doing the same to Eric's round cheeks.

"Oh, no, your tears are even sweeter than mine. In fact, I think I want more."

Scott pressed his lips against his brother's. This was countered by an upward swing of the leg on Eric's part.

"My, you certainly are a defiant little boy. I'm going to have to prevent you from doing that again..."

Scott reached to his right, rummaged through the pile of supplies, and came up with a length of coarse, heavy cotton. He secured one end with his hand as he wrapped it around Eric's pudgy legs. He tightened up the binding, making sure moving would be an exceptional chore. After a finalizing tug, he pinned the end of the fabric to the topmost layer and continued his kiss with Eric, ending it with a sharp bite on his lower lip. Blood seeped up through the surface, and Scott gleefully lapped it up.

"God, you're a freak." Eric snapped, then immediately regretted it both because his lip hurt and Scott gave him a nasty glance.

"Better than being a loathsome, unbridled brat." Scott scoffed as he pulled closer to Eric. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wide strip of leather, which he fastened around Eric's neck. He worked a chain between the back of Eric's neck and the makeshift collar. Eric gagged and tried to lift his hands to snap off the new restraint, but the handcuffs he was already struggling under prevented him from breaking out.

He thrashed weakly and mindlessly, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He desperately wanted to cry out, "Stop, no!"

But he couldn't.

The tears resumed their production, and Scott again lapped them up gleefully. His sick pleasure was so similar to that of his younger brother. His lips parted, and he extracted from his pocket two plastic clothespins.

"Wh..." Eric breathed, trying not to react.

And then Scott clipped them onto his dear brother's nipples.

"I bet you love having your breasts handled, you little slut."

"Sc-Scott..."

"Yes?" Scott hummed, somewhat aroused at the sight of Eric: weak, barely clothed, bleeding and crying before him.

"Don't...don't say that..." Eric whined with a strained, defeated inflection. "Let me go..."

"Oh, but I can't. You've been such a naughty little boy, and naughty boys like you need punishment."

"Don't..."

"Why not?"

Cartman was floored by his own speechlessness.

"That's what I thought. Now, I think you need to keep quiet for me, so I'll give you a bit of incentive." Scott snatched a string of clips from the pile of devices. One by one, he pinned them in a line, downwards from between Eric's tits to just above the band of his underwear. "Stay quiet, and I'll take them off painlessly. Make a sound, and..." he pulled his hand back to mimick yanking the clips off quickly.

Eric gulped and nodded in silence.

Scott smirked and pulled Eric forwards by the shoulders. He pushed his little brother onto his hands and knees, and began spreading apart his fleshy, thick ass. Still beaming, he pressed one dry finger into the tight orifice. Scott's bony finger ran around it's circumference several times.

Eric wondered what the hell Scott was doing to his asshole as Scott began to slide in a cold metal nozzle. Once it was deep enough to hurt, Eric felt a warm and unfamiliar sensation. And the smell of chili wafted through the air.

"Scott...are you squirting chili into my ass?"

Scott tore the clips out from under Eric's belly and he yelped. "I told you not to speak. I need to concentrate on giving this chili enema."

"Chili enema?" Cartman screeched in between whimpers of pain.

"That's right. You killed my parents, and now I'm gonna pump your squishy ass full of chili."

"Don't do it!" Cartman cried as the scorching delicacy entered his intestines.

"Its been done, chilibutt."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scott removed the bag and nozzle and inserted a thoroughly lubricated anal plug. "Now, to wait." Scott grinned as he hornily stroked Eric's stomach. "You know, you look even fatter than usual."

"Shut up!"

"What? It's not as if it doesn't make me horny as hell."

"D-don't touch me..." Eric recoiled as the scrawny fingers brushed his distended abdomen.

"Ah, I see you're sensitive..."

"Only because you put clothespins on me! And you still haven't taken them off of my nipples..." Eric blushed at the fact that he was enjoying it. His plump lips formed a pouty expression.

Scott was quite the sadist, yet he felt enough sympathy for Eric to let him out. He removed the plug from his brother's ass, then helped him down over a steel bucket. The chili instantly ran out, splattering down into the bucket. Eric moaned, finally feeling free. Scott pulled the bucket put from under his perfect little servant boy.

"Now eat your chili."


End file.
